guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Divine Intervention
Can you capture pre-desert again now...? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 02:06, 8 Jul 2005 (EST) Yes, you can capture this skill pre-desert. Please note that this is NOT an elite skill. --Tetris L 02:39, 8 Jul 2005 (EST) Just checking for knowledge's sake - if the damage from stripping this enchantment would kill a character, would it save him? Kessel 06:53, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :The enchantment is removed first, then the damage is added, as in Shatter Enchantment. Hope this helps. -Gares 07:12, 10 July 2006 (CDT) Clarification due to ambiguity of skill's descriptions In the description of Divine Intervention as well as in the description of Illusion of Weakness it is read that when damage brings health bellow some level, 25% in one case, that "would be fatal" in the other, it will trigger the healing effect. Nevertheless, whilst this is true of Divine Intervention it is false of Illussion of Weakness. So, the clarification which I suggest is: Divine Intervention is triggered by damage.. any damage, either from attacks, degeneration, life stealing, mesmers spell's indirect damage or sacrifice. : As stated below, Divine Intervention will trigger first, and make your health go above 25%, hence not triggering Illusion of Weakness. Remember that Divine Intervention prevents the damage, and heals you, so Illusion of Weakness never triggers (until you fall below 25% due to damage). 220.233.103.77 08:26, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::Erm, his point wasn't about the combination. His point was that if you put yourself next to the student of burning and use Divine Intervention, you will regain the health, whereas with Illusion of Weakness you will not. I haven't tested with life steals, but I imagine the result would be the same. Adding a note to the main article. --Kryshnysh 09:13, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :::So whereas if it matches the description you can be killed by burning arrow or Twisting Fangs.. you can't. Shouldn't it be a bug? Life steal and degen isn't damage, though I think it'd be too useless if true. --Silk Weaker 10:09, 19 February 2007 (CST) vengence It used to work with vengence, but I doesn't work anymore. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.131.66.99 (talk • ) 2006-04-18 22:09:49. :The wiki is aware of it. — Stabber (talk) 22:15, 18 April 2006 (CDT) Illusion of Weakness How does this work with IoW? say I was at 30% health and an obsidian flame killed me, would just this trigger? Skuld 14:39, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :Divine triggers and IoW stays on you. | Chuiu 15:04, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :To elaborate, The damage gets negated, so you never drop below 25%, hence IOW doesn't trigger. Then you get healing on top of the negation. -PanSola 15:10, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :: Ah thanks Skuld 15:21, 23 April 2006 (CDT) Reference to Pulp Fiction? This dialogue just popped into my head: ---- Jules: No, no, this wasn't luck. This was divine intervention. You know what divine intervention is Vincent? Vincent: I think so. It means God came down from Heaven and stopped the bullets. Jules: That's right! That's exactly what it means. God came down from heaven and stopped these motherfuckin' bullets. ---- Too much of a stretch? — Stabber ✍ 10:49, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :Totally. But I like it anyway. -- Bishop rap| ] 14:11, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::If PF had originated the phrase I'd agree it was a reference. --68.142.14.34 20:45, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :::In my view Divine Intervention is more than stopping bullets, it counters any fatal health lose.--mariano 06:55, 6 August 2006 (CDT) divine res nvm doesn't work anymore Death Pact Signet? :Does it work with death pact? ::Nope, Death Pact isn't damage. Shido 14:22, 28 January 2007 (CST) I was wondering how this skill would work with life bond because i have wanted a good self heal for quite some time now when i play a bonder. I always used the healing signet(under divine, cannnot rememebr what it is called atm and not near a computer with this game) to heal myself, but i was wodering if I added this skill as well if I would get healed a conciderable amount instead of dying. Life Loss added the note to the page that life loss triggers it. confirmed by testing on Smite Crawlers with Spoil Victor. 76.19.223.231 22:08, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Counted as rez! Apparently this skill (and most likely Judge's Intervention) counts as a rez according to the Bloodstone, took a full second for the Abbott to cast it instead of the ¼ as usual --Gimmethegepgun 20:57, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :So for 10 seconds, the next time you die, you are rezzed instantly with however much health it heals for, and the energy you had when you died? [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 21:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::I doubt it, but I guess it's pretty much a rez (you WOULD'VE died) so Bloodstone counts it. Someone check with Frozen Soil just to be sure --Gimmethegepgun 21:08, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::Frozen Soil had no effect. [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 21:16, 2 July 2008 (UTC)